A wide variety of massaging devices are currently known for application to the exterior and/or interior of the human body as required. However, the variety of sensations achieved by such known devices can be seen to be disadvantageously limited in that the device merely presents a vibrating mechanism for transferring vibrations via an outer surface of the device to that part of the human body which is contacted by the device. While the speed and magnitude of the vibrations generated can be adjusted so as to change the sensory characteristics of the massaging device, this generally amounts to the sole operational characteristic of known devices that can be selectively varied.
While it has also been known to employ water-filled massaging devices such devices are nevertheless disadvantageously limited in the manner in which the temperature of the water found within the massaging device can be selectively varied.